Lust and Other Spells
by Deyhra
Summary: Veronica wants to celebrate her life as a married woman... if only Balthazar would cooperate and get home.
1. Chapter 1

I found some interesting videos about third, fourth, and fifth dimensions in YouTube and think them very nicely done (search MagentaPixie, or send me a mail I'll send you a link). I'm not a believer of this sort of things (evolution, channeling, yadayada) but the videos make things clearer for believers. I had the idea because; well let's face it these guys sure seem to be the kind of people to believe about this. Anyway; be aware this will include strong images and M-ature content.

Nanu107: *hands shaking to the sky in shame!* You got me to write SMUT with you! *Sobs*

Deyhra: Oh shut up! You said you needed help with this prompt! *smiles evilly*

Nanu107: *contemplates the idea of killing her friends, mutters, hangs head in defeat*

Deyhra: There, good girl. Have a butter cookie. *Nanu107 takes cookie* But don't eat them all, they are for the reviewers.

**Lust**

_**Telepathy**_

Balthazar had been having a weir day.

There was this weir sensation, right from the beginning of the day; tingling at the back of his mind. He'd been out most of the day, doing the dreaded Clan interviews and then driving around with Dave while searching for yet another piece of antique glass for the new lab. Balthazar was about to hang the gloves when Veronica called and asked him to make it home early. When he asked why she had given a little sigh and then said a mysterious: "_you'll understand._"

So far he was almost done with Dave's training for the day and still didn't understand why she wanted him home early.

"You alright, Balthazar? You seem tense."

"Fine, again."

"Alright, but I'm leaving after this; test tomorrow."

"You've been having tests every day fro the last two weeks."

"We are almost in finals, I have to hand out papers and tests and quizzes." Said Dave, looking tired. Before Dave could even concentrate Balthazar sighed.

"Very well, come have tea Dave." Said Balthazar, feeling tired himself, and sitting beside the small table. "I have to head home anyway. Veronica must have plans for the evening."

"Really?" Dave sat across from him. "When Becky has plans for the evening I usually don't sle…" And his lips closed turning away as Balthazar turned to look at him and raise and eyebrow. He took the cup, sipped the entire contents and looked at his clock. "Is it really six thirty? I have to go."

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Whenever you feel the need to share something like that; remember to cast a silence spell please."

That got Dave to narrow his eyes in fake anger and shake his head. "I'm going. See you tomorrow?"

"Five thirty."

"Fine by me." The boy got his bag and hurried out the lab. Balthazar lifted the small cup and sipped. Then it fell from his grasp and he was fast enough to catch it with his other hand. The sensation that hit him was strange; it felt like having fire moving down his spine, but not in a bad way. Actually it felt quite pleasant. He liked it.

As weir as it sounded.

It had been going on all day long, little thrills here, little caresses there; he'll he even felt it going up and down his legs and toes, what made no sense at all.

His breath catch and he turned to his right side, eyes closing as another similar sensation ran down his side, both his sides. It sent shivers down his hips to more, private parts, and then back up around his shoulder and to his neck, where it felt like someone was kissing and nibbling the skin. The sensation grew and then fingers were caressing his head, massaging the scalp and making him close his eyes.

He could picture Veronica now; caressing his back with her chest, her hands working soothing circles in his hair. Her lips were creating havoc on his senses and he moaned softly. Her hands abandoned his head and moved to his arms, caressing town to his wrist with lighting and fire. A moan escaped her, echoing in his ear, and she kissed his earlobe. Balthazar had to moan at that, unable to help himself.

"Veronica." He murmured softly, as the caressing became bolder, moving up his shoulder and down his chest, as the murmur of her hair moved around him, to tickled his nerves and leave lavender infused air around his nose. Clothing didn't seem to matter here, her hands glided through skin easily, apparently liking what she found, as she continued to caress down his chest and flat belly, finding flat firm muscles and his belly button. He moaned her name again, leaning back to the memory of her.

A soft smile left her, he could tell; Balthazar knew Veronica quite well and she was smiling. Another kiss from her lips to his jaw, moving up to the lobe and sucking on it softly, as her hands found his hips and moved around and over… Veronica found him already hard, and not wishing to waste a moment she took him firmly in her hands. Balthazar jerked, literally, as she squeezed him tightly, and moaned against her hair. A soft kiss was delivered to his cheek and she lifted, never loosing hold of him, and moved around the chair. Eyes still closed Balthazar could see her move around him, bathed in light and utterly naked. He moaned as she knelt between his legs and started to caresses him with feather like touches. "Veronica?"

Her lips blew a soft breath over his heated member and Balthazar couldn't help it; he had to take firm hold of the chair's leg before he lost control and lost the connection because of the lust he felt hammering the back of his head. Veronica continued to move, her sweet body feeling warm and… It was insane, Balthazar felt naked as well, her breast pressing to the sides of his thighs.

Balthazar knew that if she continued doing, whatever it was she was doing, he was not going to last long. He was about to explode already. It was like having her touching him everywhere, although she was totally focused between his legs, but he had her inside his mind, under his skin, around his arousal. It was growing to be too much. She seemed to notice, how she do it Balthazar wasn't sure, but a cooling sensation moved down his spine, making him shiver and moan. Another soft breath was blown towards his arousal and Balthazar's grip on the metal chair's legs tightened, his knuckles becoming white.

Veronica shifted between his legs and before he could really notice what she was doing she had lifted and had him wrapped with her warm perfectly round breasts. "You are killing me…" He bit out, before shouting to the ceiling his desire for her with a long moan.

_Just a little death, beloved._ And her head dipped to kiss the very tip what had him groaning loudly. The warmth of her breasts lifted and Balthazar moaned in want. Her words echoed in his head, and he realized no one had spoken; she had murmured them into his mind. Her weight suddenly fell over his hips, and his hands left the chair to hold onto her elusive waist, taking tight hold. Veronica took him into her body, moaning softly herself, and once she grounded to his hips she let out a soft sigh. _I'll make this fast, for you won't last my lord._

"I'm fully aware." And he gasped as she started to move. And by Merlin's beard had she learned. It took five minutes, flat. Three hundred second, sixteen perfect rocks of her perfect hips and he was gone. Balthazar moaned loudly, eyes tightening as his very insides were squeezed by light and Veronica who remained still over him, moaning along…

When he landed on his body Balthazar's eyes opened and he found himself alone. He panted several times, eyes closing and feeling blood finally reaching his brain. Suddenly he was embarrassed; a grown married man having wet dreams of his wife, his pants wet and sweaty because of a silly astral visitation. It made him wonder if he was having a healthy sexual relationship with his wife. She hadn't complained so far.

Is that why she wanted him home early?

_Hmm, two can play at this game, Veronica._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust**

_**Interlude**_

When he got home he was yawning and caressing the back of his neck. He moved slowly and was so tired he wanted nothing more than just get a warm shower and drop on the bed. Veronica greeted him cheerfully and Balthazar just kissed the side of her mouth, tired. "Hello."

"Is everything alright honey?" She asked tentatively, noticing his obvious state of tiredness.

"Just very tired, I think I'll skip dinner altogether and go to bed." He announced, moving to the room.

"But… I made dinner." She said quickly her hand waving to the kitchen and as he continued to walk waved at her own body. "And dessert!"

"I'm sorry love, but I am very, _very_ tired."

"Long day, then? I had a long day myself." She accompanied him to the room, and helped him take off his coat, looking him over and noticing he was a little dirty because of practice, but nothing more.

"Dave was a particular pain to deal with. And we drove all the way to Rhode Island for that piece of glass that we needed."

"Did you find it?"

"No, they'll be delivering it in two days. Then we had to buy some furniture; the bunker bed and fix the Tesla coils. Practice too a lot of strain from both of us." He groaned, stirring and moving to the bathroom. "Did you say you had a long day?"

"Becky and I moved the old antiques from the baseman to the new storage room. I think we'll have it done by tomorrow. Nothing like all the work you've done, we even had a little break and ate ice cream."

"Good, good." He peeked out. "I'm taking a shower, and going to bed. How about you?"

"I think I'll watch some TV and come to bed. Are you sure you won't eat anything?"

"Just put it in the fridge, I'll have it tomorrow."

"Alright." She said softly, frowning a little while unknown to her Balthazar smiled and keeping his chuckles light closed the door to the bathroom.

Before returning to the room Veronica checked her Encantus, to see if she'd done things right with the spell. She read the page, reread and went step by step what she'd done. She did things right; she even got naked like the spell requested. Reason why Veronica had sealed the house; she wanted to make things right so she could lure her husband home and begin their celebration after all they had been married for eight months. And according to Becky it was rare for people to last longer than three months these days. Frowning, and letting out a little huff of disappointment, Veronica turned to think. She had connected with Balthazar, his signature magic had always been easy to find for her then she'd projected herself towards him, infused his mind with her presence… Why hadn't he seemed at least shaken by the idea of having her so intimate…?

Oh my dear Merlin, she hadn't gone to Horvath had she?

The phone rang, and without looking Veronica picked it up. "Hello?"

"Veronica, Becky here. How can I ask you something about the…"

"It didn't work."

"What didn't?"

"The spell I talk to you about."

"The one you learned in Avalon? What happened?"

"I might have gone to Horvath instead of Balthazar." A long silence in the line. "By mistake of course."

"Not only will you have a crazy sorceress trying to kill your husband now he'll be able to brag about having you giving him a good time." That got Veronica to groan and slap her forehead. "Please, Veronica you aren't that dumb. When's Balthazar due home?"

"He's already home, that's the thing. He's not even bothered by it." She said moving around the kitchen putting the meal she'd cooked in bowls and into the fridge, still talking. "He got in, complained he was very tired because of practice and whatever, and is taking a shower to go to sleep."

"Did he even have dinner?"

"Nope, too tired." Veronica finished her task and sat on the chair. "Have you ever had that problem?"

"Never." The word got Veronica to hit her forehead against the table. "Don't worry, Veronica, things will get better. Eventually. Now I' a little confused about the…"

"Maybe I should try a subtle approach; something more physical than telepathy and mind connection."

"That could help."

"I have an Energy sharing spell that might work." Said Veronica mostly to herself, still holding the phone to her ear. Becky remained quiet for a moment waiting. "Becky are you still there?"

"You are not in a mood for teaching, aren't you?"

"No, I'm in the mood for something… else."

"Tell him and get it over with."

"My husband is not cooperating!"

"You are one horny woman."

"I am n…" She was about to deny the idea but halted short. It was truth. "Ok maybe I am but I've been without…"

"How long?" Veronica bit her lip, turning away and still holding the phone. "Go on, Veronica; how long have you been without?" The woman swallowed hard, and frowned a little. "Veronica?"

"Two…" She halted, eyes moving around while seeking for a lie, but thought better of it. "Two hours."

"You need help. So do I; but I understand what you are going through and will be hanging up now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow."

"And Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a cold shower." And the younger one hung up the phone. Veronica turned to look at the phone, surprised. Then she hung it up and moved to close her Encantus. The light of her room went off and the hallway was thrown into darkness.

Maybe she should take a cold shower.

Veronica took a cold shower after checking on Balthazar, who was deeply asleep by the time she got into bed. She sighed for a while, moving several times before finding a comfortable position in bed. Soon enough she found just the spot; between the thick pillow Balthazar used and her own, smelling of him and his magic. Veronica felt sleepy and after a while of struggling with it her lids closed and she was off to dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lust**

_**Dream State**_

She turned in her dreams to rest on her back; she was staring down at the ceiling of her old room at the Keep. It was funny really; she remembered things to be a little darker. Veronica stared at the ceiling for a while, just content of been home. She could not have guessed what happened next; a hand, or at least the ghost of one, slid down her side, caressing important nerve endings and erogenous zones. Veronica gasped, looking up and about and found herself alone. But it didn't mean the touching stopped. Another hand slid up her back, even though she was resting on it, and scratched, very slightly, her spine, making her moan. In dreams Veronica's eyes closed as her mouth opened and a second moan escaped her.

Tendrils of electricity were delivered to her collarbone, a loud gasp leaving her they were directed to her breasts, where the tips hardened, as her hands searched for someone or something to take hold of. She was still alone, and her hands lifted to the bars of the beds head board. Veronica moaned again, as soft lips wrapped around her breasts suckling sweetly at the warm skin. "Balthazar!" She wailed softly, as a bite landed around one of the peaks. A warm tongue soothed the bite, and then equal touches were delivered to her other breasts. Her fingers squeezed the board tightly, knuckles becoming white. Fingers slid softly down her back, and a tug had her arching against the ghost for a lover, kisses been dropped all over her ribs and down to her flat stomach. White lighting landed on each of her vertebra, making her moan a little louder, a little more breathless. Soft bites were delivered to each of her hips, then a dip into her bellybutton, what made Veronica laugh, and the white pleasure moved over her closed thighs.

"Ah, Balthazar!" She moaned, turning her body away from the ghost attacking her, eyes closed and trying to sit up; but she managed to turn over and kneel, still holding the board with one hand.

She had made a grave mistake; Veronica was by now naked, clothes in dream world came and went as they pleased, and the pair of hands that had been attacking her senses, just took tight hold of her hips and pulled back. Her hold on the board meant she was outstretched, her body on its knees and fully exposed. She gasped, more in surprise than in pleasure and had to support her upper body with her hands; just as the ghost tormenting her angled her hips for better access and pushed his desired into her warm depths.

The gasp that left Veronica was loud, and for a moment she tensed, getting accustomed to the tightness inside her, and her arms weakened, dropping her head over the pillows. She moaned, Veronica couldn't help it, she moaned and closed her eyes with delight. Thrills of white lightning were running up her spine, up her stomach and wrapping as hands around her breasts, her attacker, and beloved, started rocking her body with slow movements his presence leaning over her to press more pleasure into her skin and soul; he nibbled at her shoulder, his hands wrapping around her breasts and his voice warm in her ear.

"Veronica."

"Ba… Balthazar…" He hummed when she said his name, delivering a particularly hard trust and delving in the softness of her hair. Veronica moaned, hands tightening around the pillow and sheets, eyes closed still. Veronica's body was lifted to kneel over his, hands caressing and squeezing and holding her breasts as he licked the warm space between her shoulder blades, groaning against her skin. "No… Not fair!" She wailed, her whole weight falling over his and bringing his intrusive hardness even deeper within her.

"I didn't complain, beloved." He growled softly.

Her only response was a moan, Balthazar had to grasp her hips to create a pleasing rhythm that had her shattering within seconds.

Veronica woke up with a startling gasp, her insides still clutching her lover's passion, and hands holding tightly the pillow. Surprised, Veronica found herself fully clothed, alone on her side of the bed, and lost for words. Remaining still for good five minutes, she couldn't muster strength or will to halt the delicious sensations still rocking her body, Veronica allowed her passion to subside, before turning her face to her husband.

He was resting on his side, head propped up with his hand, and looking intensely at her with cloudy blue eyes. Veronica swallowed hard, and stared at his lust filled eyes. He was across the bed from her, his hands kept to himself; at no moment in real life had he touched her. "How did you..?" Balthazar smiled at her, not moving to touch her. "You…"

"Yes?"

"You did that?"

"Did what beloved?"

"You know what."

"I'm afraid not, you'll have to be more specific." He smirked, letting her know he was fully aware of what she spoke about. Veronica blushed, for some odd reason, and closed her eyes.

"Did you… made love to me… in dreams?"

"Might. But why would I do that?" Veronica's eyes opened, and she turned to look at him. He was expecting an answer.

"Repaying in kindness?"

"For what?" He breathed out softly, his body scooting closer to hers, still not touching. Veronica felt thrills not by lightning or magic running up her spine, but by lust. By Merlin's beard she still wanted him, yet again.

"For the little spell I casted while after training?"

"That was you? I didn't notice." He said softly, leaning for a kiss, but not taking it. Veronica's lips parted slightly, wishing for the kiss, and a little surprised he didn't take it.

"Yes." She answered his question, although he already known it was her. Her eyes blurred slightly, her body aching for his touch, she arched, trying to make them come into contact when he smiled knowingly at her.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

He leaned in and dipped softly his lips against her, just pressing their lips together and delivering a small kiss. Balthazar lifted, and smiled at her. Veronica's eyes opened again, surprised by the tender touch, a moan of disappointment, more like a whine, left her and she stared up at him like a little spoiled child. Her little tongue wet her lips, hand lifting to hold his neck and try to pull him down. "There, a kiss." He murmured hotly making her whine again. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"No-Yes! But…"

"Oh, you wanted a deeper kiss?"

"Yes! Please, yes!"

Balthazar smiled his hand taking hold of her neck as his lips crashed against her, the deeper kiss she wanted been delivered; as her hand lifted to hold his shoulder and arm, pulling him closer and if possible over her. He parted, now halfway on top of her, and looked down at her. "Is this why you wanted me home early today?"

"Uh huh."

"Why let me leave at all? Why not keep me trapped to bed?"

"I wanted you to come on your own."

"I've done that beloved. I very much prefer to come with you." And as she blushed with the pun he laughed and kissed her deeply again.


End file.
